River Dormus
The River Dormus was a river located on the planet Spherus Magna. History The Glatorian Kiina originated from an area near the River Dormus. After The Shattering, she was tempted to return here, but the presence of Agori from the Water Tribe in Tajun convinced her to remain in that village on Bara Magna. After escaping the Forest of Blades and the Element Lord of Jungle, Kirbold, Crotesius and Tarduk reached the banks of the river. Tarduk was suspicious of the river, having been previously cautioned by Surel, but after hours of travel, eventually decided to cross the river. As Crotesius approached the water's edge, a hand of Water pulled him under the surface. When Tarduk and Kirbold moved to rescue him, another hand dragged them under as well. The Element Lord of Water appeared before them, keeping them contained in air bubbles, and interrogated the travelers as to the knowledge of their route. Tarduk and the others attempted to trick the Element Lord into sparing them, and eventually reached an accord with the Lord of Water. Before they could share any information, however, the Element Lord of Ice began to freeze the river, having discovered the Lord of Water. The Water Lord fled the river for fear of death, letting the air bubbles dissipate and leaving the Agori to die. As the Agori swam for the surface, they sensed a disturbance in the water. Tarduk noticed a large black slab of rock racing towards them underwater, and as he, Crotesius and Kirbold were thrown clear of the water onto the muddy shore, it smashed the wave of oncoming ice. As the Agori got to their feet, the Element Lord of Rock shapeshifted into a duplicate of Tarduk and made the Agori abandon their quest and return to their homes. After declaring that he would succeed in achieving the power of the Great Beings, he disintegrated into dust, leaving the Agori to continue upriver. Traveling for several hours along the river's banks, the Agori observed Baterra shapeshifting but avoided a confrontation. Eventually, they came to the archway of Spirit's Wish, and discussed the legends pertaining to it. Deciding that there was no other way to bypass this obstacle, they walked under it and were transported to the ruins of Atero. When Bota Magna and Aqua Magna merged back into Bara Magna, they reformed Spherus Magna, and the river thus became a part of the planet. Landscape The river is deceptively peaceful on the surface, but this outward appearance belies a strong and turbulent current underwater. The banks of the river are composed of hard mud, and the cold climate contributes to a cold water temperature. Spirit's Wish An ornately-decorated archway, created as a teleportation device by the Great Beings, was situated at the headwaters of the river. It was designed to scan the minds of beings passing under it and send them to whatever destination they desired. Trivia *The name of the river translates to "peace" in the Agori Language, though it is used ironically, as the river is only outwardly calm, and Agori have been killed by its turbulent waters. *Dormus is derived from the Latin word that means, basically, to be asleep. (e.g. Dormant) Category:Bara Magna Category:2009